Antara Gelato dan Rasa Pahit
by Scarlettic
Summary: Menjadi mahasiswa akhir saja sudah berat, apalagi harus meladeni monyet keras kepala. Kehidupan Law seperti neraka dan surga secara bersamaan. Kenapa bidadari datang di waktu yang salah coba?


**Antara Gelato dan Rasa Pahit**

Warning: Umur 4 tahun lebih muda dari timeskip di komik, ini _Alternate Universe_ yang bisa terjadi apapun, Dead but happy Corazon

Chapter I

Awal dari Segalanya

Jika boleh mengakui Law bukanlah seorang yang pilih-pilih dalam urusan makan itu menurut dirinya bukan sobat kuliahnya. Makadari itu ketika Law diseret oleh Bepo, Penguin, dan Shachi ke sebuah café spesialis Gelato yang sangat imut kebangetan, Law merasa ingin membunuh sobat-sobat pendusta itu. Apalagi penjaga tokonya begitu manis, makin besar niataan Law untuk menyiksa sobat karibnya tersebut. ' _Hook Up_ ' itulah rencana mereka sejak awal. Butuh Law katakan bahwa ia masih belom memerlukan seseorang sebagai pacar maupun setengah belahan jiwanya. Ia berada ditingkat akhir perkuliahan demi Tuhan, hal yang menjadi focusnya selama ini hanyalah tanda kelulusan dirinya beserta karir yang akan ia raih. Tidak ada waktu bagi Law untuk main-main bersama perasaan yang ribet dan menjengkelkan itu.

Hanya saja kenyataan memang tidaklah selogika jalannya otak, hari demi hari Law mengunjungi café tersebut walau hanya untuk sekedar mehembuskan nafas sementara sebelum lanjut nugas maupun mengerjakan tugas berjam-jam pada café tersebut. Memang tidak ada interaksi lebih antara dirinya bersama dengan sang penjaga toko, tapi sewaktu-waktu mata Law menangkap sosok lelaki tersebut menatapnya dengan intens seakan-akan meneliti keberadaan Law disana. Mungkin ia akan lebih berani mendekati Law kalau saja dia tidak terlihat seperti orang depresi yang tidak tidur berhari-hari walaupun itulah kenyataannya menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Apakah kau tidak akan memakannya?" Tanya pemuda penjaga toko tersebut.

Suara merdu mendadak itu membuat Law sedikit salah tingkah. Matanya beralih dari lawar monitor menuju semangkuk kecil gelato yang telah menjadi cairan. Memandang kembali kearah pemuda penjaga toko yang memiringkan dengan imutnya. Law langsung meneguk gelato yag telah cair tersebut sebelum kembali bertugas.

' _Kuharap dia tidak menganggapku aneh. Tunggu dulu, kalo aku menghabiskan gelatonya berarti aku akan diusir karena sudah tidak ada kepentingan! God! Kenapa disaat seperti ini Penguin, Shachi dan Bepo pergi duluan!'._

Law termaki-maki dalam hatinya. Dengan berat hati ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju _counter_ gelato dengan meninggalkan _laptop_ dan peralatan lainnya kecuali dompetnya. Tingkah Law sepertinya dianggap positif sama pemuda penjaga toko.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya dengan riang.

"Kumau pesan yang _cup_ sedang , rasanya hmmm…" mata Law melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari rasa yang tepat untuk enemaninya.

"Rasanya?" Pemuda itu kembali memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Bisakah kau memberikan rekomendasi? Ku tak mau yang terlau manis".

Kepala pemuda tersebut melirik ke kiri lalu ke kanan, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk sudut kanan bibirnya. "Sebenarnya taka da yang lebih enak dibandingkan dengan daging, tapi kurasa matcha brownies sangat cocok untukmu," sebutnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hmm.." Law memikirnyanya terlebih dahulu. Pertimbangannya hancur ketika suara lebih berat bergabung. "Rasanya pahit dengan sedikit manis seperti keberadaanmu buat Luffy"

"Hah!?" seorang berambut pirang dating menghampiri. Sepertinya merupakan penjaga toko yang lain.

"SANJIIII!" pemuda toko dengan rambut hitam yang Law anggap lucu melambai-lambai.

"Oy Luffy, _shift_ -mu sudah kelar beberapa menit lalu! Cepat singgah sana!".

"Satu ini saja Sanji! Kutak berbuat banyak kesalahan kok hari ini… sepertinya".

Law semakin terbatuk. Ah ada apa dengan penjaga toko ini sangat keras kepala untuk melayani Law. Dirinya jadi tidak kuat sendiri, mungkin sehabis ini ia akan bergegas balik ke rumahnya saja. Disaat dirinya harus focus kenapa ia malah bertingkah seperti monyet disini.

"De, satu _cup_ ukuran sedang rasa _matcha brownies_ saja".

"Siap!" pemuda mungil bernama Luffy tersebut segera menyiapkan pesanan Law.

Sanji disisi lain hanya dapat memperhatikan dengan perubahan sifat temennya ini. Mungkin Cuma sekali seumur hidup hal tak terduga terjadi dan hal itu kadang menandakan hari kehancuran telah tiba. Perubahan Luffy mungkin salah satu tanda-tandanya.

"Ini pesanannya!" segelas gelato diserahkan kepada Law dengan senyuman lebar nan cerah.

"Terimakasih. Kau ambil saja kembaliannya"

Law segera menuju meja tempat di mana barang-barangnya ditinggalkan. Membereskan dengan kilat sebelum pergi meninggalkan café gelato tersebut. Tak memedulikan pemuda berambut _raven_ melambai-lambai di belakangnya. Aura membunuh seakan-akan keluar disekelilingnya, tatapan dingin yang berpampang diwajahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Di saat Law tengah asik menyantap gelato sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya, disadari ada tulisan aneh yang menutupi lambang café pada cup tersebut. Mengangkat _cup_ untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas apa yang tertera. Sebuah nama dan nomor telepon dengan spidol merah merupakan hal pertama yang dilihatnya.

Nama Luffy yang tercantum membuat otaknya mengingat kembali pemuda penjaga toko gelato yang baru saja Law kunjungi. Rasanya tidak asing, hingga otaknya korslet menyadari apa yang baru saja ditemukannya. Pemuda imut penjaga toko itu memberikan nomor teleponnya! Pada Law! Yang bahkan tidak diketahui maupun dikenali!

Law masih memandangi cup yang dipegangnya itu. Jika dibuang pasti ada aja yang akan dengan iseng menelepon nomor yang tercantum dan bias saja mengaku-aku sebagai Law. Jika disimpan di kamarnya hanya akan mengundang binatang tidak jelas, merusak keindahan kamar minimalist tataannya, dihina mati-matian oleh ayah angkatnya itu. Jadi Law memutuskan untuk mencatat nomor tersebut ke kontak di ponselnya sebelum membakar cup yang terbuat dari kertas tersebut. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaan cup laknat tersebut.

Jarinya dengan lincah mengetik nomor Luffy. Mental Law melawan untuk segera menghubunginya atau tidak. Disisi lain pulsa yang dimiliki hp Law juga sekarat dan hanya sebatas untuk hal-hal genting. Menyalakan _mobile data_ setelah mengecek quota yang dimiliki, secara otomatis akun Luffy telah ditambahkan berjalan bersamaan dengan nomor teleponnya. Law memutuskan untuk meneleponnya lewat sosial media.

Selang beberapa detik teleponnya langsung diangkat. " _Hallo?_ "

"Hei, Luffy-ya"

" _Hah siapa?_ "

"Law, yang cup gelatonya ditulisi nomor teleponmu bodoh"

"…. _.ahk!? Pengunjung tinggi muram!?_ " jleb kok ingatanmu gitu-gitu banget nak, Law punya salah apa selain emang dia terlihat seperti orang madesu.

"Ehem!"

" _shishishishi sorry sorry! Aku ngga nyangka kamu bakal nelepon begitu saja_ "

Memang benar sih, tidak ada motif yang membuat Law secara logika harus menelepon Luffy, bisa saja dia memilih untuk berkunjung besok-besok gitu. "Hanya penasaran dengan orang yang rela memberikan nomor teleponnya pada orang tak dikenal"

" _A-aku tau Torao kok! Mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas Red Line yang biasanya nangkring di Café Belle-mere dengan tumpukan buku dan laptop 6 jam lebih! Jadi itu bukan berarti aku memberikan nomor telepon ke sembarang orang_ "

"Luffy-ya, kamu… _stalker_ -ku ya?"

" _Tidak kok! Hanya kebetulan semata kok! Paling tidak 5 bulan terakhir_ "

 _Fix_ sudah Luffy terkonfirmasi sebagai _stalker-_ nya selama 5 bulan berturut-turut. "De, atas dasar apa kau memperhatikanku hmm?"

" _Hanya ingin saja shishishishi!_ "

"Kau masih terlalu cepat dan naif untuk ingin menguntit orang"

" _Hah!? Aku sudah dewasa kok! Umurku saja sudah 15 tahun!_ "

' _Basically masih minor pula!? Astajim demi Cora yang sangat kusayangi yang sedang menertawakanku di surga, sepertinya penyeretan karma emang keterlaluan!_ '

"Kau masih bocah! Lebih baik kau mengejar orang-orang seusiamu saja"

" _Hee emang umur Law berapa? Lagian ini urusanku mau mengejar siapa! Bweeh!_ "

"Terserah kau saja tapi tidak baik apalagi kau menguntit seorang mahasiswa dan umurku 22 tahun, Luffy-ya"

" _Gah—Law lebih tua dari Ace sama Sabo! Yosh! Ku akan memanggilmu Mas Law_ "

Detik itu juga Law tersandung di jalanan rata. Bersyukur jarak antara dirinya dengan gerbang pintu rumahnya masih berkisar dua meter, jadi ia masih terselamatkan dari kekacauan yang lebih parah yaitu merobihkan pintu gerbang. "Tunggu dulu! Siapa bilang aku setuju dengan panggilan itu!"

" _Aku sudah memutuskan, Mas tidak bisa menolak karena aku menolak penolakanmu shishishi_ "

"Lagian siapa pula Ace dan Sabo! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya membandingkan orang tau!"

" _Shishishishi Ace dan Sabo itu kakakku yang lebih tua 3 tahun dariku, jadi wajar saja kalau aku panggil Law, mas. Law sendiri yang bilang aku bocah dan lebih tua dariku_ "

"Haah… terserah kau saja, Luffy-ya" Law menyerah, percuma saja iya bicara dengan orang keras kepala bukannya berhenti nanti malah bikin Law iritasi.

" _Dedek_ "

"Hm?" Tangan lelaki jurusan kedokteran itu masih sibuk mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya, jadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan apa yang diomongin Luffy disebrang sana. "Apa yang kau katakana Luffy-ya?"

" _Panggil aku dedek! Ku memanggil Law dengan Mas, jadi kita impas kalau Mas juga memanggilku dengan dedek shishishishi_ "

Lagi-lagi dia hamper saja melepas pintu dari rumahnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak satu ini yang ingin sebegitunya sama Law. Dalam rumahnya terlihat Nami yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Menyadari keberadaan Law yang terlihat traumatic tersebut membutnya meneriaki kakak angkatnya itu.

"Law, kau pucat! Apa kau sak—" Law segera berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Nami yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

" _Mas Law?_ "

"Ugh Luffy-ya bisakah kau memanggilku biasa aja? Bahkan orang yang lebih muda dariku saja memanggilku dengan nama"

" _Nope shishishishi_ "

Pengen mukul deh rasanya bocah satu itu. Law terpaksa duduk bersandar di pintu kamarnya agar tidak ada orang yang bisa masuk begitu saja. "Lagian kenapa juga kamu memanggilku seperti itu?"

" _Karena Mas tua_ " jleb 21 tahun bukan umur tua ya, walaupun udah berkepala dua tapi tetep aja sakit. " _Dan karena aku suka sama mas shishishishi_ "

"Jadi mas itu panggilan sayang dari Luffy-ya hm?" seringai terbentuk di bibir Law.

" _Yups! Pokoknya aku suka mas jadi ga ada tawar-tawaran_ "

"Luffy-ya pengen jadi pacarku walau itu cuma sepihak?"

" _Tidak akan sepihak kok! Mas kan juga suka shishishishi!_ "

"Bagaimana-" " _Tatapan mas seharian ini bagai menelenajangiku_ " potong Luffy dapat dibayangkan Law ingin sekali menaboknya karena malu. Apalagi itu bukan hal yang biasa diakatakan orang seumurannya! Law bahkan ga bisa menggombal seperti itu!

"Terserah kau saja Luffy-ya" pasrah sudah Law yang telah di- _claim_ secara sepihak ini. " _Shishishishi sampai nanti Mas!_ "

Dengan ucapan terakhir dari Luffy, panggilanpun terputus. Rasanya hidup Law akan lebih kacau balau dari biasanya dengan malaikat manis yang menghampiri itu. Apalagi semua ini terjadi tanpa disangka dirinya. Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Law dari lamunannya.

"Law, kata Nami kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?" suara Nojiko terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Aku tak apa Nojiko, hanya sedikit kekacauan" dihati tambah Law dalam nuraninya.

"Hmmm, _btw_ Belle-mere nanya kenapa kamu ga dating hari ini Law? KUharap bukan hal _urgensi_ menahanmu"

Terdengar suara benturan yang cukup keras dan membuat Nojiko kaget, di sisi lain Law menjedukan kepalanya sendiri ke lantai. Gumamman laknnat keluar begitu saja tanpa tersaring. Dramatisir, tapi kau tak akan menyadari tingkahmu ketika orang-orang disekelilingmu terlalu memuakkan.

"Orang-orang bodoh itu menyeretku ke tempat Gelato dan meninggalkanku begitu saja!" sahut Law dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.

"Oh! Jadi kau pergi ke tempat _part-time_ Luffy?" nama orang laknat disebutkan menarik perhatian Law.

"Kau tahu, dia selalu mampir ke _café_ Belle-mere di luar waktu _part-time_ hanya untuk memandangimu berjam-jam hahaha. Sangat disayangkan orang yang ditaksirnya tidak peka sama sekali dengan segala sinyal yang diberikan hahaah" lanjut Nojiko.

"Seriusan cuma aku yang tidak peka dengan dirinya atau gimana?! _Damn it_!"

"Kau terlalu serius dengan apa yang ada di depan matamu, Law. Mungkin Ada baiknya sahabatmu semuanya peka dengan sinyal cinta yang tertuju padamu"

"Terserah aku lelah dengan Luffy-ya dan semua yang ada di dunia ini" Law mengangkat dirinya dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil laptop yang ada dalam tasnya sebelum membukanya dan melirik atas mejanya jika terdapat beberapa jurnal medis yang ia perlukan.

"Ya ya ya, selamat menikmati hari nerakamu kembali"

Sepertinya Law hanya dapat berharap dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Jika memang bocah bernama Luffy itu tidak akan berhenti memproklamasikan cintanya dan mengaku sebagai pacarnya esok hari secara frontal di muka umum, maka neraka akan siap di hadapan Law. Seperti kata pepatah jika kau berada di neraka sekalian saja manfaatkan setan yang menyambarmu, daripada harus kembali ke surge dengan persentase yang dimiliki kurang dari nol persen.

TBC

© scarlettic 2017

A/N: Kalo mau ngobrol2 bareng mengenai lawlu ato (lagi hype sama sanpu aku) bisa langsung ke senrithewarlock di tumblr~ PM, aku seneng ngobrol sama orang baru.


End file.
